Nosotros
by Rikka Yamato
Summary: [MidoTaka] Todo su mundo giraba alrededor de él, y eso no cambiaría ni ahora ni en un millón de años. Que le amara con todo su ser, no cambiaría. Y ahora que sabía el destino estaba de su lado no le dejaría ir, jamás.
1. Chapter 1

_Nada me pertenece, solo los tomo por una rato. Publicado en wattpad, bajo el nombre de MickLaw._

* * *

><p>Su vida no tenía sentido, en la secundaria lo había perdido, de alguna manera, todo. Su forma de ser cambio, sus padres se preocuparon, pero eso no le importó, cerro su corazón, se volvió incluso aún más callado.<p>

Pero todo cambio cuando aquel chico entró en su vida, cuando en sus clases siempre estaba él, incluso en los entrenamientos, en los partidos, por más pequeños que fueran.

Takao Kazunari, había entrado en su vida.

Su mundo se vio invadido por completo.

. . .

-¡Shin-chan!- aquel grito le trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-Takao- suspiro cuando tuvo al sonriente peli negro cerca.

-Vamos a comer- levanto los brazos con alegría su sonrisa se agradó un poco más.

-¿Por qué iría a comer contigo?- pregunto con aquel tono que lo caracterizaba.

-Pues, porque no tienes amigos o demás personas a las que les hables, y siempre comes sólo, con tú actitud tan Tsundere- dijo de manera despreocupada, no importándole que aquello molestase a Midorima.

-Hmp- fue la simple contestación, mientras se acomodada los lentes.

-¿Eso es un sí?- pregunto cómo niño pequeño, incluso sus ojos adquirieron cierto brillo.

-Vamos- Kazunari no se había dado cuenta de a qué hora el peli verde había caminado hasta la puerta, pero poco le importó, sólo corrió hasta darle alcance.

. . .

El entrenamiento había comenzado hace ya quince minutos, y Midorima estaba practicando sus tiros de tres puntos, pero sentía que algo, o alguien, faltaba, y es que Takao se había tenido que ir temprano, y le había dejado sólo.

Aunque Kazunari no formará parte del equipo de basquetbol, este siempre se encontraba en los entrenamientos, observando a Midorima, siempre dándole apoyo.

-Midorima- escucho la voz de uno de los superiores.

-¿Pasó algo?-

-¿Takao no vino el día de hoy?- pregunto curioso Miyagi.

-No- contesto de manera seca y cortante.

-Es raro no verlo pegado a ti, y con sus típicos gritos de Shin-chan!- imito la voz del moreno-Bueno, espero verlo mañana- por alguna razón el más alto frunció el ceño.

Aquel superior regreso a su entrenamiento y dejó sólo al peli verde, Midorima no sabía la razón de su enojo, que preguntara por el chico de ojos grisáceos le provocó un mal sabor.

-¡Buen trabajo!- grito el capitán.

El entrenamiento había terminado, como siempre los demás esperaron que Midorima se quedase a practicar un poco más, pero fue grande su sorpresa al verlo dirigirse a los vestidores con ellos.

-¿No te quedarás a practicar?- pregunto el capitán.

-¿Eh?- no supo que contestar-...- analizo la situación.

Generalmente Takao se quedaba con él hasta que terminase, luego se iban juntos, puesto que vivían cerca. Pero hoy, que el peli negro no estaba, no sintió la necesidad de quedarse más tiempo a solas, ni siquiera para practicar.

-No...- su respuesta fue vaga, como sí no supiera lo que decía.

Salió junto a los demás del equipo, y se fue a su casa, pasos lentos y tranquilos.

-_Tal vez lo vaya a ver-_ pensó en la posibilidad de pasar a casa del peli negro.

Sólo para saber sí había llegado bien a su casa.

_Continuara. . ._

* * *

><p><em>¡Holito!<em>

_Y bueno esto fue para abrir mi cuenta en wattpad, solo por pasar el rato, y como debo un fic feliz de MidoTaka, quien leyó te fuiste, perdón por la demora. Pues nada más. Nos leemos :3_


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes corresponden a sus respectivos autores._

* * *

><p>Cuando comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa pensó que posiblemente podría desviarse un poco e ir a ver qué fue lo que había sucedido con Takao, puesto que cuando le vio irse el chico se veía un poco alterado pero por la forma apresurada en la que se fue no pudo ni decirle adiós. De alguna manera aquello le preocupo, claro no lo aceptaría si le preguntaban simplemente diría alguna excusa relacionada con la escuela.<p>

En cuanto llego a la intersección donde comúnmente ambos tomaban caminos separados, recorrió el camino que Kazunari siempre tomaba, pero algo se le hizo muy extraño las calles parecían algo más vacías de lo normal, no había coches y las personas que pasaban eran contadas y parecían hablar de algo, que a su parecer era grave por las expresiones que estas tenían.

-Es una lástima- escucho decir de un grupo de mujeres que pasaban a su lado.

-Pobre de Takao-san y sus hijos...-

Con aquel apellido sintió sus músculos tensar, que su respiración se volvía pesada y de repente todo a su alrededor se había congelado.

El conocía a la madre de Kazunari, una señora simpática de hermosos cabellos azabache y unos ojos azul metálico que te hechizan, una hermosa sonrisa, todo aquello que hacía que la hija y la madre parecieran dos gotas de agua, que por supuesto la mujer parecía más joven de lo que era en realidad. A su pequeña hermanita Yuuki, una niña de unos siete años, con unos cabellos negros como la noche, idénticos a los de su hermano y su madre, así como unos hermosos y brillantes ojos azules eléctrico, herencia paterna, que misteriosamente era al único integrante de la familia que no concia.

Dejando de lado a las señoras emprendió, con más rapidez, su andar en dirección a la residencia Takao.

Cuando llego con la respiración entrecortada y sudando un poco, no observo nada fuera de lo normal, todo parecía igual a la última vez que fue a aquel lugar.

Recorrió con la vista el lugar de nueva cuenta, y ahora fue cuando cayó en cuenta de aquel automóvil de color negro frente a la residencia Takao.

¿Acaso algún familiar suyo les había visitado?

En aquel momento se escuchó un grito y seguido como se había y azotaban una puerta. Pudo distinguir quien era, pero algo estaba mal, no se veía como el usual joven animado que era, se veía… Decaído, enojado, triste.

Cuando estaba a punto de acercase al peli negro alguien más salió de la casa. Un chico de cabellos negros que cubrían parte de su ojo izquierdo, alguien a quien Midorima no conocía, observo más de la convivencia entre ambos peli negros, misterioso chico parecía tratar de calmar a Kazunari, algo que era imposible.

. . .

-¡No lo entiendes Tatsu!- grito con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Primero que nada Kazuniri, tienes que calmarte o no lograremos nada- el mayor, pero el chico frente a él parecía demasiado afectado.

-¿Calmarme? No digas estupideces, ¿¡cómo quieres que me calme!?- parecía que de un momento a otro el estudiante de Shotuko caería en una crisis nerviosa.

-Maldición, no me dejas otra opción- tomo a Kazunari por los hombros e hizo que le mirara directamente- Cálmate o te golpeo- su voz fue más grave y su mirada se tornó amenazante.

-¡Tatsu- no pudo completar ni el nombre del contrario cuando sintió un dolor punzante en su mejilla izquierda.

-¡Maldición Kazunari! ¡Tu madre esta desbastada y sé que esto es doloroso! ¡Yo también lo he vivido!- le volvió a tomar por los hombros y seguidamente le abrazo.

-…- estaba confundido, dolido, pero aquello de alguna manera saco todo aquello de su mente y sintió que con él podría llorar, cosas que no se hizo esperar, las gruesas lagrimas no se hicieron esperar y rápidamente salieron a recorrer su mejillas.

. . .

Midorima se quedó helado. ¿¡Quién diablos se creía ese imbécil para golpear a Takao!? No permitiría que alguien más le pusiera una mano encima al peli negro, después de todo era su amigo.

Camino aprisa en dirección a los otros dos, tomo la mano de Kazunari y le separo violentamente del más alto, para colocar al menor tras de él, en clara muestra de protección.

-¿Quién rayos eres?- grito el peli verde.

-Esa debería ser mi pregunta- contesto con calma el contrario- ¿Qué relación tienes con Kazunari?- su postura cambio a una desafiante.

-S-Shin-chan- el de ojos platinados se limpió las lágrimas para ver mejor a su amigo-¿Q- que haces aquí?-

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el más alto sin perder de vista a aquel chico desconocido para él.

-¿Kazunari le conoces?-

Shintarō empezó a perder la paciencia, ¿Quién diablos era aquel sujeto que llamara por el primer nombre al peli negro menor?

-Es un amigo de la escuela- contesto con calma.

-Ya veo…- Tatsuya observó de pies a cabeza al peli verde y volvió a su tranquilidad habitual- Iré a ver como se encuentra Yuuki- dijo para tomar dirección hacia la residencia- Un gusto conocerte… _Shin-chan-_ Midorima pudo notar claramente la burla al pronunciar aquel apodo.

-Shin-chan… me podrías soltar- Takao le sonrió levemente levantando ambas manos, Midorima le soltó rápidamente y volteo el rostro al sentir como un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

-Lo siento-

-No te preocupes…- el peli negro bajo la mirada al igual que el tono en su voz.

Y aunque todo aquello fuera contra todo pronóstico Midorima hico acopio de su propia fuerza de voluntad para dejar de lado algo de su personalidad y que alguna palabras salieran de su boca.

-¿Sucedió algo?-

Su voz no había cambiado nada de lo habitual, pero para Kazunari aquello fue uno de los momentos que recordaría para toda su vida. Pero también aquella pregunta le rompió más de lo que ya se encontraba y sin poder controlarlo más lágrimas brotaron de sus hermosos ojos.

-Sin-chan- el abrazo que llego después de su nombre le sorprendió al igual que aquellas lágrimas.

_¿Qué diablos había sucedido con Takao?_

Continuara…

* * *

><p><em>¿Soy cruel? Nah, en fin, nos leemos luego :3 Gracias por leer y comentar! <em>


End file.
